The use of magnetic motor vehicle protectors has a long history. U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,176 which issued to Haslam in 1964 discloses a magnetic protector strip which protects a car door from damage caused by scraping or bumping. U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,145 which issued to McNeil in 1994 discloses a more recent version of magnetic motor vehicle protector. The McNeil reference discloses a plurality of hinged panels which are conveniently stored in a folded condition, but can readily be deployed to magnetically attach to any metal bodied motor vehicle.